


What's in the box

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [76]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Gavin learns something about Nines and Nines gets a gift.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 12





	What's in the box

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Advent. Prompts are Gifts/ Ice Skating/Hot cocoa. Enjoy.

Gavin stepped outside and quietly crept to the edge of the pond to watch Nines.

The man, his partner, the guy he’d been falling in love with for quite a while was gliding across the ice perfectly.

“I didn’t know you could ice skate.” Gavin said voice carrying across to Nines.

Nines turned to look at him confused; squinting because it was hard to see in the fading light of the day. Then as quickly as it came the confusion left Nines face and a smile appeared just as quickly.

“What can I do for you, detective?” Nines asked coming over to stand in front of Gavin.

Gavin’s brain short circuited for a couple seconds. They were standing so close, just a couple millimeters more and their noses would be touching.

“Uh.. I came to check on you to see if you needed anything.”

“Nope. I don’t need anything right now.”

“That’s good. Gavin mumbled, fiddling with his gloves, “Your Mom said something about Hot Cocoa?”

“Really?” Nines said, with a raised eyebrow

“Yep.” Gavin said, nodding slightly

\----

“Here.” Gavin said a bit loudly, roughly shoving a small white box with a small silk bow into Nines’ hands.

Nines blinked at it. “What is this?”

“A gift.” Gavin said like Nines was stupid 

“But I didn’t get you anything.”

“I don’t need any gifts, Nines.”

“Okay.” Nines said not sounding sure, glancing back and forth between Gavin and then at the box in his hands.

“Will you just open it already!” Gavin exclaimed, after Nines stared at the box for far too long.

“Right, sorry.” Nines mumbled and then he moved undoing the ribbon and lifting the lid.

When he fully removed the lid on the box he saw what was inside and it made him gasp.

“It’s beautiful Gavin. Thank you. I love it already. Nines said and then leaned over to quickly kiss Gavin on the cheek

“It’s nothing." Gavin said, trying his best not to blush, “I just saw you staring at them after we picked up the cd for your mom. I was surprised you didn’t have one yet considering it’s a family tradition to see the ballet every year.”

Nines didn’t know what to say to that statement so he just smiled, and admired how the ballerina ornament glittered in the firelight. 


End file.
